yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Miraculous Power Rangers (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Miraculous Power Rangers. Narrator: When an evil threat arose in spirit, Scar begins his dark purpose to conquer all realms. Until, Max Tennyson, Leader of Plumbers and his allies form a new team of heroes to protect all realms. They are Power Rangers Realm Force! (theme song plays) The story begins with Max Tennyson taking charge at the base, Nighlock was making blueprints. Max Tennyson: How's it coming, Nighlock? Nighlock: Everything's all in the blueprints, Max. Fluminox: Excellent, Nighlock. Sensei Garmadon: Soon, the Miraculous Zords will be ready soon. Sensei Wu: Good. The Rangers are in for a surprise. King Lagravis: Scar is making stronger monsters, let's hope it's enough to stop him. As for Connor Lacey and his friends, they were hanging out. Connor Lacey: I can't wait to meet one of your friends, Frankie. Frankie Stein: I know, Connor, you're all gonna like her. Butch Turner: I'll bet. Just then, Cleo De Nile arrived along with Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste. Cleo De Nile: Hi, Everyone! Frankie Stein: Cleo! Cleo De Nile: Hiya, Frankie. Then, they hugged each other for being good friends. Connor Lacey: And who are you two? Marinette Dupain-Cheng: I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and this is Adrien Agreste. Adrien Agreste: It's nice to meet you guys. Spencer Vallerte: Nice to meet you, Marinette, Adrien. I'm Spencer, this is Connor, Butch, Sapphire, Videl, Chris, Daisy, Alice, Marcus, Stella, and Dave. Frankie Stein: And, I'm Frankie Stein. It's an honor to meet you. Adrien Agreste: Yeah, we've met Cleo a while ago, she told us about you, Frankie. So, they all got well aquatinted as they became friends. Meanwhile at the tower, Scar appeared behind Hawk Moth. Hawk Moth: (turns around) Who's there!? Scar: It's alright, Hawk Moth. Hawk Moth: Who are you, and why are you here? Scar: I am Scar. Hawk Moth: What do you want? Scar: I'm here to help you with a troubled matter. Hawk Moth: I'm listening. Scar: In return of your help, I'd be glad to deliver the Miraculouses to you. Hawk Moth: Very well, it's all arranged. So, what's your plan, Scar? Scar: It's very simple, Hawk Moth. I need you to use your moth on someone in particular. So, Hawk Moth started to use his moth of Akumatization to hunt down someone else. Ushari: All the Orbs of Chi are ready for you, Scar. Scar: Excellent, Ushari. Soon, my resurrection will be complete. Hawk Moth: Now, to have my moth seek out and Akumatize. As the moth have landed on his hand, he cast a spell and sends it to seek out anyone dark enough. Soon, Ushari brought enough Orbs of Chi for the Outlanders and for Scar's body to be restored. Ushari: We've enough Orbs of Chi for your new body, Scar, we're ready! Scar: Excellent! As Scar absorbs a lot of Regular and Fire Orbs of Chi, he had a new anthropomorphic body. Scar: Ah, it's perfect. Let's see if the power of these Chi gives all outlanders enough energy! Then, all of the outlanders became anthropomorphic and ready to rule all realms. Meanwhile, Cleo was giving herself some space about herself. Cleo De Nile: Ah, who am I kidding? I don't think I'm ever gonna do great things like Frankie does. Then, the Akuma Moth landed on the bandage that was attached to Cleo De Nile. Hawk Moth: Mummy Wrap, I am Hawk Moth. Mummy Wrap: (after Cleo was transformed into her) What is your bidding, Hawk Moth? Hawk Moth: I grant you the power Scar has offered you, destroy the Power Rangers and bring me the Miraculous. Mummy Wrap: At once, Hawk Moth. Just as Frankie discovered Cleo's transformation, it was too late. Frankie Stein: Cleo? Mummy Wrap: The Cleo you know is gone, I am Mummy Wrap! Frankie Stein: I better get the others! As for Connor and the others, he was chatting when her got a call on his communicator. Connor Lacey: That is trouble. (communicates) What is it, Frankie? Frankie Stein: It's Cleo, Connor, she's possessed! Connor Lacey: We're on our way! Frankie Stein: Just hurry! Connor Lacey: Let's go, Guys! All: Right! Back with Frankie, she had to try to see the real Cleo within her. Frankie Stein: Stop this, Cleo! Mummy Wrap: I told you, Cleo is no more! Frankie Stein: We'll see, Realm Force, Maximize! (morphed into her ranger form) Time we end this! So, Frankie tried to stop Mummy Wrap, but she was too strong against her attacks. Frankie Stein: Cleo, stop this! Please, you are my friend! Mummy Wrap: True. But the friend you know is gone! Frankie Stein: (gets hit and powers down) Connor Lacey: Frankie! Are you alright? Frankie Stein: I'm fine, I can't talk any sense into her. Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug: Don't worry, Frankie. Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir: We got your back. Frankie Stein: Thanks, Ladybug, Cat Noir. Mummy Wrap: Bring it! Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug: With pleasure! Then, the battle went on until they had to retreat. Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir: We should regroup! Connor Lacey: Good idea, At least we'll find a way to save Cleo that way! So, they head straight for the base as they lead Ladybug and Cat Noir. At the base, Wu, Garmadon and Fluminox were waiting for them. Sensei Garmadon: Is everyone alright? Frankie Stein: Yes, except that the moth possessed Cleo with darkness. Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug: That was an Akuma inside the moth, that's caused Cleo's corruption. Fluminox: Yes, and it'll be interlay up to you to cure her from an Akuma within Cleo. Connor Lacey: Right. But how? Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir: No sweat, we've been fight those with Akuma many time before. Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug: Indeed we have, And I think we can save Cleo if we work together. Frankie Stien: You really think it's possible, Marinette? Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug: It's gonna be, Frankie. Connor Lacey: Then, we'll have to work together in order to defeat Mummy Wrap and a save Cleo. Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir: Then let's do this together, Connor. Then, they agreed to work together. Meanwhile, Reirei, Goigoi, and their pack prepared to make an ambush. Reirei: Category:Power Rangers Realm Force Category:Transcripts Category:Connor Lacey